tower
by dawn in the fields
Summary: »striped silk on the wall and lace on the floor« [fairy tale’s over, your Highness][axiku][suicide]


Disclaimer: if I owned KH, I would never do something like this to riku-la, you know?

Warnings: bah, suicide, shonen-ai. eh. can't think of anything else? bad grammar for fic purposes? xD

* * *

So yeah, once upon a time there was this princess, and she stayed all day in her room which had lovely silk on the walls and lace on the floor but all day she just sat at the window and stared outside, because she could see past the lace and silk and she knew that it was meaning less and she was stuck there until her prince came. 

One day, a red-haired prince came through the door that she didn't know was there. And so the princess just stared at him oddly until he grinned at her and swept her away on her feet to a far away land where he lived.

…_**you know, you're more like a prince than a princess, your Highness.**_

So now the princess(who called herself a prince now because she wanted to make her prince happy) lived in that far away land with the red-haired prince's friends, a brown-haired boy and a red-haired girl and another boy but this time with blond hair and they were all happy for a while and spent their days playing and laughing and messing around.

(but then they grew up)

So yeah, there were these five friends who were totally happy together, but then they all started falling apart gradually. The princess decided one day to cut her beautiful silver hair and ended up hacking it to shoulder-length in choppy layers. Everyone else stared at her and talked in whispers, but her prince just grinned at her and said nothing.

So yeah, they all changed eventually. Someone's (everyone's) little jar filled with pink and blue and purple paper stars got emptied out and refilled with black and red ones, someone's (everyone's) walls got painted red with black lace stapled on the ceiling, someone's (everyone's) clothing style started leaning towards gothic (and eventually their wardrobes were completely composed of black, white and red) and someone's (everyone's) hair got black highlights.

But still, whenever the princess looks at herself in the mirror and wonders if this is what she wanted (because it's such a far cry from that striped silk and lace of her tower and now her hair's short and her clothes are black and her walls are red), but every time she does that her prince is always there to help her out.

_**...you look wonderful, your Highness.**_

But one day, the princess got a letter from her parents who got worried when they checked the tower one day(through that door that she didn't know was there) and didn't find her there. And it asked her if she would come back because mommy and daddy missed her dearly, and didn't she like the tower they gave her?

So then she finally realizes that maybe this life isn't meant for her but she still goes on with it anyways, in her black-and-red room with her black-and-silver hair and black-and-white-and-red clothes and black-and-red paper stars.

But then one day the princess found a shiny little silver gun on the road, and she loaded it with pretty black-and-red bullets so it would match her pretty black-and-red room and black-and-red paper stars.

So she paints it black because silver-and-black-and-red doesn't match anything, and then clicks the safety off because she's a curious little princess, that she is, and then just at that moment when she's about to pull the trigger to see what it does, her prince comes into the room with his red-hair-and-green-eyes that don't match anything.

And she smiles once more, because this is the prince that got her out of that striped-silk-and-lace tower(with a door she didn't know was there) and then pulls the trigger once more just for the sake of it(pretty pretty black gun with pretty pretty black and red bullets, and pretty red blood so that matches too).

…**_look what you've done, Axel._**

**_

* * *

_**

First Axiku! xD Written while listening to hyde's Evergreen. Haha. memorized the entire song in english today for the sake of it.

yeah. that 'princess' is Riku. I know, it makes no sense, but this is my fic. I have a right to make no sense dammit. xD

erryeah. had fun. axiku is one of my three OTPs. xD the others are soriku and axiku.

anyways. I ramble. this was written in like an hour. and the summary came partially from that huge stock of scrap fabric right next to where my computer is. xD there's striped fabric on top of the box and this large sheet of lace beside it. -bricked- have to get around to using those scraps sometime.

yeah. I ramble. again. sorry to those who have to read this crap, it's mainly for practice/getting the idea out of my head. xD -bricked-

the summary was thought of first for this one, amazingly enough.

-namikun


End file.
